Scent of Change
by Nahrikira
Summary: One-Shot. Shippo thinks Kagome smells different, Inuyasha tries to figure out why. "Her full scent caught him right in his hind-brain, forcing the sudden realization of what it meant. And with that realization shock so profound his brain seemed to shut right off."


**I'm back with new stories! I just watched the entire Inuyasha series (took me like a month) and my head is overflowing with ideas.**

 **So without further ado here is my first Inuyasha story.**

* * *

"Let's pick up the pace today or we're never going to get there." Inuyasha directed as the rest of the group broke camp. Already a bit irritated that he was just watching instead of helping, no one bothered to reply. But when they were ready to go Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kirara, and Inuyasha crouched in front of Kagome so she could get on his back—only she didn't.

"If we really have to go fast I think I'd rather go on Kirara this time." Miroku and Sango exchanged a knowing look and Miroku slid off Kirara's back while Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" he asked accusingly, having come to the same conclusion as everyone else, that Inuyasha had done something stupid and he and Kagome were fighting about it as usual. Inuyasha cracked him on the head and Shippo fell to the ground with a cry.

"I didn't do anything, baka!" but he shot a look at Kagome knowing full well that she often saw things differently.

"Cut it out you two, it's not like that. My stomach just hasn't been too happy with me the past couple days. And Kirara gives a whole lot smoother ride then you do with all your jumping around."

"Just great, you're sick again?"

"Maybe we should stay put for the day." Sango said concerned.

"No, no, it's not that bad really, I'm probably just over tired. I'm usually better in a couple hours, so maybe we could just walk for the morning?" Kagome reassured them. Shippo jumped back up on her shoulder and sniffed at her.

"I guess you don't smell sick, just different."

"Fine we can walk, but you better start feeling better." Inuyasha grumbled. The rest of them hid smiles, knowing he was concerned no matter how poorly he displayed it.

As the group set out Inuyasha worried over what Shippo had said, _Kagome smells different_? For a second he thought the little fox demon knew what was going on between him and Kagome, but his dismissed that immediately. At the most she would have more of his scent on her and he carried her enough that it wouldn't raise any suspicion. He turned the thought over and over in his mind, like a dog with a bone, trying to figure out the cause. Finally he found himself trying to get a good scent off of her himself as they walked. There was _something_ , but it was subtle, and he couldn't identify it, not without getting closer and making it obvious what he was doing. It wasn't the scent of sickness, someone else, or strong emotion, it was her scent but changed slightly, different.

Inuyasha scowled in frustration, wishing the wind would cooperate with him and blow her scent his way. But then Kagome whirled around and faced him annoyed. "Inuyasha what the hell are you trying to do?" He stopped, not saying anything, apparently he hadn't been as subtle as he thought, _crap_. She marched right up to him, getting in his face, "Well?"

He wasn't going to get a better chance and she was already upset with him so he just leaned in inhaling deeply. Her full scent caught him right in his hind-brain, forcing the sudden realization of what it meant. And with that realization shock so profound his brain seemed to shut right off.

"What the hell? " Kagome said stepping back as Inuyasha's butt hit the ground so fast that for a moment she thought she had sat him. "Inuyasha?" He sat there a blank look on his face, not seeing any of them.

"What wrong with him?" Sango asked. Shippo jumped up, grabbing the front of Inuyasha's robe and peered into his face.

"I don't know, he just dropped." Kagome answered a bit worried. Shippo started knocking on Inuyasha's head.

"Helloooooo? Anybody home?" Miroku pulled him off, and waved his hand in front of Inuyasha's eyes, getting no response.

"Inuyasha? No one put a sutra on him did they? That's what his reminds me of."

"C'mon, snap out of it this is not funny." Kagome was starting to go from worried to annoyed.

"It's like he's in shock." Sango observed.

"You're right," Miroku looked around, "Hold on a sec there's a stream just up ahead, I bet a good soaking would snap him out of it." He grabbed everyone's mostly empty water bottles and took off down the path with Shippo clinging to his back. Sango and Kagome continued trying to get a response from Inuyasha to no avail.

"That's it." Kagome growled tired of waiting. "SIT BOY!" Already sitting down, Inyasha's face didn't have far to travel before hitting the ground.

"Kagome!" the indignant response came out automatically, as his mind was jerked back to the outside world rather forcefully.

"Thank goodness" Sango breathed relived, as he pushed himself back up into his classic crouch.

"What is with you? Mind explaining why you just checked out a second ago?" Kagome glared at him hands on her hips, noticing that while he was now aware of them he didn't seem entirely focused.

"I-I…We—I mean you…" He closed his eyes and shook his head attempting to concentrate, then looked up meeting Kagome's eyes. "Kagome… you're pregnant."

Sango stiffened ready to join Kagome in whatever ridicule or punishment she was sure to rain down on Inuyasha. Kagome drew in an indignant breath and… said nothing. In fact she was as frozen as Inuyasha had been a moment before. Sango's eyes widened; Kagome's silence indicated that what Inuyasha said was true, or at least be possible.

The two stared at each other neither moving, Sango couldn't tell what passed between them. Her own mind was reevaluating several things she had noticed in the past months, the looks, the quick touches, the times she couldn't seem to locate one or the other. In the past weeks Kagome had seemed to have quite a few mood swings, the last few times they had lodged in a town she had tried foods that the rest of them found a little nauseating; and hadn't she just this morning been saying she had an upset stomach?

Miroku returned with Shippo then, the water bottles banging against him as he ran up to them. He stopped next to Sango, panting, then looked up. "Oh no, not Kagome too." He started forward and Sango grabbed him pulling him back with a jerk, "Wha-"

"Be quite." She hissed at him, Miroku took one look at her, gulped and held his tongue. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he would pay dearly if he (or anyone, he thought as he grabbed Shippo) disturbed the scene. They all stood silent for a moment more, then Kagome erupted.

"This is all YOUR fault!" she screamed at Inuyasha, who recoiled, then gathered himself and responded in kind.

"My fault?! How the hell is it my fault?!"

"Well it's certainly not my fault!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Trust me I couldn't do this to myself!"

"Last time I checked it takes two, Kagome!"

"Oh really?! You've been checking on these sort of things have you?!"

Miroku leaned over to Sango as the argument deteriorated into the two yelling non-sensibly at each other. "Umm, I feel like I missed something." He whispered. "They're not talking about what it _sounds_ like they're talking about, are they?" Sango glanced at him then down at Shippo who eyes were getting larger as the words being yelled began to get more graphic. She reached down and covered the kitsune's ears.

"Well…" she whispered back, "I think our friends were a bit more _intimate_ then we suspected." Miroku's eyes went wide, then he grinned and Sango found herself grinning in return. They turned back to watch the drama.

"I thought you said that medicine from your world would prevent this!"

"Well obviously it doesn't work on half-demons!"

"Stop blaming me!"

"Aughhhhh, I'm not blaming anyone!"

"It sure….!" Inuyasha abruptly stopped, his head dropped hiding his face, and his shoulders shook.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said hesitantly reaching a hand toward him the anger draining from her. A chuckle came from him, then quite laughter, he looked up at Kagome tears running down his face as he laughed and came forward still on his knees to hold her hands.

"Kagome, we're going to have a baby—I'm going to be a father." Pure joy was on his face, something Sango had never seen in him, it was, she thought, beautiful to see. When Kagome said nothing Sango began to worry, Inuyasha might be happy, but she knew that in Kagome's time she was considered too young to have a child. She had learned other things too, from late night girl talks about Kagome's time; things that some girls did when they didn't want a baby, things that sounded barbaric to her but were apparently common place there. Sango held her breath, every second an eternity as she waited for Kagome to say something. Would she really hurt Inuyasha that way, could she, what was she thinking?

Kagome slowly pulled a hand away, ran it through his hair stopping to brush one of his ears, she seem to focus on it considering. Then her eyes went back to his, and a smile grew on her face to match his. She knelt with him threw her arms around him pulling him to her. "Yes," she whispered before his mouth found hers. "Yes you are."

The intimate scene was interrupted as Miroku snared Sango to him with an arm around her waist, "Since those two got down to business, don't you think it about time you bear me that child I've been asking for?" Unable to reach Hiraikotsu, Sango managed to elbow him in the gut. He dropped to his hands and knees coughing.

"Not on your life, monk." Kagome and Inuyasha had stood and were looking at them waiting for their reaction, happy but a bit worried too. Kagome leaned against Inuyasha and he had an arm around her shoulders. Sango smiled at them and stepped forward enveloping Kagome in a tight hug. "Come here girl, I'm so happy for you."

Inuyasha pulled Miroku to his feet and the monk gave him a look of respect tinged with envy. "Congratulations, you dog." He leaned over and whispered "Care to share your secret, my technique is obviously not working." Inuyasha raised an eye at him then hit him over the head sending him back to the ground.

"Pervert."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Shippo whined looking from one to the other of them. "What does all this mean?"

They all let out a laugh which seemed to annoy the little demon; but then Kagome picked him up and explained. "What it means, Shippo, is that pretty soon you're going to be a big brother."

* * *

 **This idea started with Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other when he says she's pregnant. Also I know that's not how birth control works, but they're just arguing she not thinking about whether what she says makes sense or not.**

 **Translations for those new to anime/manga:  
Baka = Stupid, Fool, Idiot  
Sutra = Paper with prayers written on it, used to immobilize/purify/kill demons  
Hiraikotsu = Boomerang Bone (Sango's weapon)  
Kitsune = Fox (mostly used in reference to fox demons who can take the form of a person)**


End file.
